Nero: The Gear of Sparda
by legend of legend
Summary: Centuries have passed since the age of the twin brothers of Sparda and nobody remembers their story. Now in the modern day a reincarnation will appear, one not of twins but of forgotten hero. This is the reincarnation of Nero who will use the gear he has been given in order to protect the ones he cares about like the one before him did.


**PROLOGUE**

 **(AUTHORS NOTE)**

 **Nero Doesn't get his devil bringer until later on, he will look exactly the same but will wear the school uniform and have regular arms.**

* * *

A man in a black coat with a little red showing on it was running through the halls of a temple and barged down the door. He holds a sword in his demonic right hand and a katana in his left hand. Angel warriors swoop down and try to stab him but he catches the lances they held by using his arms and pulls the lances out of their grip. He continues slashing away at these angel creatures until he meets the leader who held an orange haired girl in medieval looking clothing. The leader starts to fly up. The man jumps up and releases the hold on his sword and tries to grab the girl with his demonic arm but he only caught her necklace. "KYRIE!" he yelled out as he fell and looked at her being taken away. He lands and sees her being taken away from him. "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" he repeats over and over as he constantly smashes into the ground with his demonic arm and broke through the floor.

Then the world turned black and a new image formed. There was no ground or sky just pure red and fire everywhere. In the middle of this area a huge red dragon with green eyes and a demon who had the body shape of a man but had two horns on his head, his skin was grey, his eyes were red, he wore demonic looking armor, he had two demonic wings on his back, and a broadsword in his right hand and a katana in his left hand. The two fought for dominance with the dragon breathing fire and the demon using the broadsword to deflect the flames. Again the world turned black.

* * *

 **(REALITY)**

"What the hell was that?" a teen with white hair asked himself as he sat up in bed with sweat drizzling down his head. "Just another dream," he says as he pulls his black shirt up and wipes the sweat off and then takes off his shirt, revealing a strong muscular build, and throws it onto the floor. He moves his body so that his feet are on the floor and stands up, looking at his clock he sees that it is 7:00 A.M. "Ugh, school," he moans out as he places a pair of black jeans on, a black shirt, and a black and white jacket on. He picks up a suit case and walks out the door of his room into a hallway with many other doors with numbers on them. He closes the door and locks it and places the key in his pocket. "Hopefully the neighbors don't steal anything, this time," he said to himself and walked out the building

He walked into the large building filled with student wearing the same uniform were talking, they all saw him and stopped talking. The teen stops and turns his gaze on all of them. "What are you looking at?!" he yelled out and all of them give him one dirty look and return to talking like nothing happened. "Fucking assholes," the teen says to himself and continues to walk towards class. "Why did I have to get math first thing in the morning?" he asked himself as he walked into class that was only filled with a few occupants since it was earlier than usual. In the room was a teen girl wearing the school uniform but had red hair that reached down to her waist. The second was a teen boy wearing the standard uniform, had blond hair, and looked like he had sparkles floating around him. The final one was a girl with black hair that was in a ponytail that went down to her waist and wore the standard school uniform. He walked to the very back of the classroom and sat down, he rested his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

"Nero, would you like to tell the class the answer to x?" the professor asked and Nero raised his head from his desk with drowsy eyes.

"Five," was all Nero said and put his head back on the table.

"Correct," the professor grumbled out with a displeased look on his face. You see Nero was a pretty smart student, not straight A's and thankfully not straight D's, but he was good enough so that any question the professors asked him he would know the answer.

"Now back to the lesson," the professor said and turns his back to the drawing board, and everyone was unaware that the red haired girl, Rias Gremory, was staring at Nero with a look that meant she was evaluating him.

* * *

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

"Thank God that's over," Nero said to himself as he walked out the school building only to bump into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" the guy who Nero bumped into yelled at him.

"Go back to fucking yourself you perverted freak," Nero said as he continued walking down the road.

"Why you," the one with blue hair and buzz cut, the one who got bumped, said and a hand was put on his shoulder.

"Come on Matsuda, that new porn just came out and I can't wait to watch it," the one with glasses said.

"Yea, you're right," the Matsuda said and started walking home and started talking about how caterpillars were involved.

"Yea, keep on proving my point," Nero said as he continued walking home.

* * *

 **(NEAR HIS APARTMENT)**

"DIE!" a women's voice yelled out and he started to turn around.

"What?" he asked and saw a spear of purple light come straight at his face. "Whoa!" he yelped out in surprise as he rolled to the side and avoided the spear of light. He pulled out a revolver with an over and under barrel and aimed it at where the spear of light came from.

"Wow, for a mortal you can dodge really well," a women's voice said and out from behind a tree was a women with black hair and pink/purple eyes.

"What the fuck was that?" Nero demanded as he squeezed the trigger a little.

"What? That spear that nearly killed you. Darling that is a spear of light and is very harmful to devils," the women said while forming another one in her hand.

"There is no such thing as devils," Nero said and aimed right at her head.

"Believe what you want to believe, it won't matter when you're dead," she said and threw the spear at him. Nero aimed his revolver at it and shot at the spear of light. Bullet and light met and both broke. Nero aimed the gun at the girl only to see that she was gone and in her place was a lone black feather.

"What the hell was that?" Nero asked himself as he place his gun in his holster that was concealed by his jacket. He walks to the place the girl was and picked up the black feather. "I need to go home," he said as he placed the feather in his pocket and walked back to his apartment.

* * *

 **(THE NEXT DAY)**

Nero slumped in his chair and had his head on the desk, again. "Hi Nero, you don't mind if I sit here," a girl's voice asked. Lifting his head up, he saw Rias Gremory standing next to him.

"Do what you want," Nero said and placed his head back down on the desk. Rias pulled the seat next to him out and sat down. "Why are you sitting here?" Nero asked.

"Because I feel like it, is there a problem with that?" Rias said.

"Nothing wrong with it at all, just curious," Nero said. "Hey, Rias," he said.

"What?" Rias asked.

"Do you believe in devils?" Nero asked as he lifted his head up to look at her in the eye.

"Yes," Rias said and her eyes had a certain look in them that Nero couldn't describe.

"Have you ever seen a feather like this?" he asked and pulled out the black feather from yesterday because something told him that Rias knew what it was or where it came from. Her eyes opened up in shock and recognition, she snatched the feather out of his hand and looked at it closely.

"Nero, I want you to meet me at the Occult research club tonight," Rias said and got up.

"Wait why?" Nero asked but it was already too late since Rias walked out the class. "Why do I piss people off so easily?" he asked himself.

* * *

 **(TIME SKIP NIGHT)**

Nero was walking down the street towards the occult research club and kicking a small pebble as he walked. "What was so important that she couldn't tell right in the middle of class?" he asked himself.

"So you're still alive," a women's voice said and turning around he saw the women from the previous day holding a purple spear of light.

"So the bitch returns," Nero says as he pulls out Blue Rose and aims it at her head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out?" he said.

"I can't" she said and hurled the spear of light at him, he pulled the trigger on Blue Rose and the bullets that shot out broke through the spear. "So that's how you survived last time, interesting" she said as she hurled another spear at him. Nero rolled to the right and shot at the women only for her to have left her original place and be right in front of him with a spear of light. "Die," she said and thrusted the spear into his chest.

"That *COUGH* hurts like *COUGH* a motherfucker," Nero spoke as he coughed out blood all over the ground and fell to his knees.

"If you want someone to blame for your death then blame him, he did give you your gear," she said and he heard feathers rustling and looking at the place where the women was he saw a single black feather.

He fell face first into a puddle of his own blood and his eye's started to droop. He closed his eyes and passed out from the amount of blood loss.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Favorite, follow, and review because all three are appreciated.**


End file.
